Moments in Time
by MyPolo
Summary: Small moments that connect these two people to each other. The rareness of a love that runs so deep and cannot be explained but by these moments that draw them together. Teri and Sherri become Stef and Lena, and through this find that somehow their characters cross over into their personal lives.
1. Chapter 1

**~Teri's POV~**

It's been almost 2 weeks since Sherri and I were hired on the show. During that 2 weeks we have seen each other several times at fittings and meetings. Tonight Peter and Bradley have invited us to a fancy bar as a little "get to know to you" dinner. I'm nervous because I haven't spent much one-on-one time with Sherri yet, and I feel very connected to her already. I get ready and put on short black shorts with a satin black blouse and black heels. I call a taxi because I'm not sure how much I will drink tonight, and I want to be safe.

I arrive at the restaurant and walk in late. "I'm so sorry I'm late. My daughter decided to throw a fit that I was going out tonight." I smile at Sherri, and she winks at me and waives me to sit next to her. I kiss Peter and Bradley on the cheek, and Peter whistles as he tells me I look fierce. I laugh and sit down beside Sherri as my heart races. "You look amazing sweetie!" I lean over and kiss her cheek, and I swear I see her blush as she tells me I look great too. She gets up and asks what I would like to drink, and I tell her red wine. She walks to the bar, and I can't take my eyes off her even though Bradley is talking to me. I talk to him, but keep staring at her legs in that short skirt and that long beautiful neck. She has her hair pulled to the side and is simply breathtaking. My hands are clammy, and my heart is racing as she heads back to the table with my wine.

**~Sherri's POV~**

I have already arrived at the restaurant on the pier. I have only been here one other time; so, I'm very excited to come back as the view is breathtaking. I instantly see Peter and Bradley, and they both stand as I walk up to them. Peter kisses my cheek and whistles, "Hot mama! Where's your other half?" I laugh as I touch his arm, "I have no idea, but I'm sure she'll be here." I sit across from Bradley and his boyfriend, and he raises an eyebrow, "You two haven't swapped numbers yet? What is wrong with this picture!?" I laugh again and order a wine.

We chit chat some,and of course, I know when she arrives because they both stand. I turn to see her arrive, and I let out a small gasp...stunning, flawless, drop-dead gorgeous and any other word that can be used to describe this beauty walking towards us at this moment. I feel flustered but hide it well as I wave her to sit by me. She leans over and kisses my cheek, and I feel like a fangirl in this moment as I mentally say I won't wash that cheek. She is telling the story of her daughter, and I burst out laughing because of this whole fangirl conversation I just had in my head. Everyone looks at me, and I blush as I look at her, " What would you like to drink?" I ask all sophisticated. _Come on, Sherri, relax! She's your wife for a show! _She tells me red wine, and I head to the bar to order it.

When I return and give it to her I accidentally swing my legs too close to hers and our bare skin touches. That's all it takes, and I instantly feel electricity spread throughout my entire body. I hide what I'm feeling by downing my wine and ordering another. What is it with her? I've never met someone who knew what I would say next or who would say exactly what she was thinking! She is telling another story, and she turns to me and places her hand on my thigh. I swear she must notice how flustered I currently am because I can't even think. My greatest acting skills are now out the window along with my sobriety.

**~Teri's POV~**

I notice Sherri blushing a lot, and I continue to chit chat with the guys and run my hand across her thigh. I don't know what the deal is, but I'm so drawn to her. I'm totally at ease which rarely happens or maybe it's just the wine. Bradley mentions a photo shoot we will be doing in a week and wants to know if we feel comfortable enough to maybe kiss for a few of the photos. I laugh and look over at Sherri, "I'd kiss her any day! For free even!" Everyone laughs, and I feel Sherri's hand on mine holding it on her thigh. I wink at her as we all continue talking.

Through out dinner I can tell Sherri is somewhat shy as I talk a lot. I tell everyone about my kids and the crazy stuff they do. The whole time I'm talking my hand runs up and down Sherri's thigh slowly,her hand softly on top of mine, guiding it, letting me know it's ok to touch her. At one point the guys are talking and I turn a little to face Sherri so we can talk. I've had my hand on her thigh for a while now,and we have had several glasses of wine. I lean in and whisper, "Are you having a good time?" She smiles that amazing smile and nods as she sips her wine. I nuzzle my nose on her cheek, "Let me get you another glass, beautiful" She moans softly but loud enough that I catch it. I smile and softly nip her earlobe with my teeth then stand up and head to the bar. When I get there I turn around, and she's watching me. My heart races out of control. Everything about her is so perfect. Her smile, that laugh, her perfume. All of this mixed with 3 glasses of red wine is making my head spin and my heart flutter. Everything else in that room fades away as we lock eyes, and I lick my lips.

**~Sherri's POV~**

My heart is pounding so loudly I swear it can be heard, and I keep looking over at Peter and Bradley to see if they notice this sexual tension between me and Teri. I don't think they do because they are talking between each other as Teri heads up to grab another wine for me. I watch her walk up to the bar, and she catches me. I'm embarrassed she has, but then we lock eyes and in this moment, I know exactly what she is thinking: she wants me, every piece of me. I clear my throat and look away first, flustered and full of adrenaline. This never happens. How many hundreds of women have I met through my years as an actress and not ONE of them has ever had this hold on me?

As Teri sits back down and hands me my glass our fingers brush and again we are looking into each other's soul. Like before, I bury my feelings in the rim of my glass of wine, only this time, her hand is on my lower back, and she is leaning in and whispering she is headed to the ladies room...do I know where it is. I suck in air as I close my eyes and try to remember. "Ummm, I'll just show you," I giggle softly, "Too much wine to remember how to explain it." We excuse ourselves, and I lead the way.

It's almost as if time completely stands still as the next several moments of my life become like a movie reel. Teri, locking the bathroom door...me being pushed against the wall...her grabbing my waist kind of roughly yet gently...me losing all desire to breathe...her whispering in my ear...me forgetting where I am...

**~Teri's POV~**

As she leads me to the bathroom, she holds my hand. It's in this short walk that I make the decision to just let everything go and see what happens. I don't hold back in life. I'm me... I go big or go home. We get to the bathroom, and I lock the door behind us and grab her waist. She moans softly again, and I press my body against hers as I whisper in her ear, "I can't keep my hands off you, woman." As I say this she whimpers and grips my arms. I kiss her neck softly breathing in the scent of her perfume, and my mind races with things I want to do to her, things I've only done to a couple other women when I was much younger. But she is making me feel more alive than I have ever felt, and I can't contain myself.

I kiss along her neck and collarbone then as she moans softly and starts to tug at my shirt. I kiss up her jawline, and our lips finally crash against each other's. It's so cheesy, but I swear it's as if fireworks went off in the room. My whole body nearly explodes as our tongues dance across each other's and our soft moans fill the room. By this point she is untucking my blouse and has now started taking more control. I whimper into her mouth, and slide my hand up her thigh and under her skirt stopping for a moment giving her time to react. When she grips my neck and kisses me harder I proceed and start to rub her through her panties, and I can instantly tell how wet she is. She moans and breaks the kiss, her head tilting back hitting the door as her eyes close, and I whisper against her neck, "Tell me to stop.." It's not a question, it's a demand, challenging her to pull away and stop this even though I know she won't.

**Sherri's POV**

I can feel her fingers rubbing me through my lace panties, and I go wild...I tilt my head and as it hits the door, I hear her demand. Instantly, I open my eyes and stare right into hers, those grey blue eyes I can't resist for anything. My lips open slightly as I try to speak, but can't yet I am able to nod my head slightly which seems to be enough confirmation because the next thing I know, her hand is inside my panties, and when it doesn't seem to be enough, she yanks them down with enough force to send me over the edge if I allowed it, but I try and control this intense feeling coursing through my veins.

My hands are unbuttoning her blouse and grazing her sides and stomach softly. She stops to allow me to touch her, worship her, explore her being. I lean in and run my tongue in her cleavage and hear her soft moans vibrating in her chest...I take my tongue and run it along the edge of her bra on the right side then over to the left where her small tattoo lies. I look up into her eyes briefly, and see she is filled with hunger for me and I am overcome with emotion. She needs to be mine, no one else's and I bare down on her tattoo and suck with everything in me, marking her, making her mine. I can't breathe...I feel exhilarated in this moment as I stop and kiss the purple mark softly over and over.

She loses it, it seems...that was enough for her to pick me up off the ground and my heels fly off my feet as my legs wrap around her waist. She yanks up my blouse and is kissing and sucking on me as her fingers rub me harder and harder and I whimper her name over and over. _Please! Just do it! I need to feel you! Oh god! _All of this and more I'm screaming in my mind, and then she does... And I am brought to another place.

Teri's POV

The second she marks me over my tattoo I go insane. We have already discussed this particular tattoo, and she knows it's my ex's initial. She is marking her territory. Stating I'm hers right now, and I find it so unbelievably fucking hot. I lift her up and pin her between my body and the door and I start kissing her roughly as I rub her; then I shove 2 fingers in her and she cries out, "Teri! Fuckkkk!" I moan her name against her neck as I thrust my fingers in harder and harder, and her back hits the door over and over again.

My body is on fire right now. I focus on her gasp and moans. Memorizing the moans with my finger movements and thrust so I know what she likes. I curl my fingers and hit a spot, and she tightens her legs around me and puts her hand over her mouth so she doesn't scream. I keep hitting that spot, and I can feel her letting everything fade away. I can tell she is free in this moment something I don't think she allows herself to do often. She moans my name over and over, and I kiss her neck as she whimpers that she's close, and I hit that spot again rubbing the tips of my fingers on it and thrusting in and out hard. She tightens her grip on my shoulders and bites her bottom lip as I feel her walls tighten around my fingers, and she shakes in my arms breathing heavily. After she cums I pull my fingers out and lick them as I moan and keep holding her up till she catches her breath. I place small kisses along her collarbone and can feel her heart pounding under my lips.

**Sherri's POV**

Heaven, ecstasy, words that aren't even in the English language can be used to describe this feeling, this connection, this moment as I grip her shoulders hard and cum even harder. I watch her lick her fingers, and my eyes flutter closed as I whimper one last time. Her softness isn't lost as she calms my body, kissing my neck and whispering _shhhhh_, in my ear. I'm back on my feet as she instantly grabs my shoes, and we quickly fix our clothes. She winks at me as we go to the sink to wash our hands and fix our messed up hair. I feel her arms around my waist as she looks at me in the mirror and asks me if I'm going to be ok. Sweet...kind...considerate...thinking of my feelings. I turn in her arms, and we brush lips softly as I whisper, "Perfect...that's what I am...that's what tonight is." It's her turn to blush softly as she grabs my hand and unlocks the door.

I hold back and say I'll be out soon as she leaves. I wait a bit then follow, and as I walk up I hear her laughter long before I see her. I sit beside her, and she winks at me as the boys say they are leaving for the night. We all stand and hug each other with promises to show up for our photo shoot in two days. Then they are gone. I rummage through my purse looking for my phone as I see her watching me. "Gotta call a taxi," I explain and she nods and does the same. We walk out together, and I feel her pinkie linking with mine as we step into the dark night. We are silent for some time as we wait, then I break the silence with the burning question I'm sure neither of us thought about before, "Do you mind if I have your number...so we can text?"

**~Teri's POV~**

We stand outside the bar for a bit waiting on our taxis. I have to touch her so I reach with my pinkie and hold hers. After a couple minutes she breaks the silence and asks for my number, and I smile, "I thought you'd never ask." I take out my phone and hand it to her so she can put her number in it, and she hands me hers. I add my number under the name _Wifey _and hand it back to her, and she blushes. "Maybe we could hang out before the photo shoot? Get to know each other more." I say as we lock eyes, and my heart races. The breeze is coming off the ocean and is blowing her hair softly. She is so beautiful...I can't believe it.

A taxi pulls up, and she says that's hers. I nod, and feel sad suddenly. I'm not ready for the night to be over. I guess she sees the sadness and kisses my cheek softly and whispers in my ear, "I'll text soon." I squeeze her hand, and she gets in the taxi. I waive goodbye, and like that she's gone, and I'm standing outside the bar alone. My taxi arrives a few minutes later, and I get in and head home. Halfway home my phone buzzes, and I look at it and smile as I read it…. _Is it too soon to text you? Had a great time tonight. Sweet dreams beautiful. _I laugh softly thinking about how the evening unfolded. As the taxi pulls up to my house I quickly text back _Me too! Sweet dreams, sexy, but if I wake up tomorrow and this was all a dream I'm going to be pissed xoxo ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO**

**~Sherri's POV~**

As I'm getting ready for bed, her text comes through causing my phone to buzz on my nightstand. I lean over and pick it up, and as I read her last line I giggle...she knows how to lighten a mood, to say what I'm thinking, what most think and won't say. I touch my lips and neck and can feel my skin grow warm just thinking of her. I plug my phone in and lay down to sleep.

The next morning I wake way too late as Kamar is away until Saturday. He usually would be getting me up for our morning run, but of course, I feel lazy when he's gone. I grab my phone and decide to text her, unsure of what to say exactly. I decide to just go with it, _Good morning beautiful! It wasn't a dream...at least I hope not considering I can't get this lipstick off the collar of my blouse and I rarely wear red..._

I get up and decide to go for that run anyway to clear my head and just get some air. I miss her...how is that possible? She had mentioned something about meeting up before the photoshoot, but I don't want to push. As I tie my running shoes, my phone buzzes and I trip over my feet trying to get to it. I smile and my heart races as I see she responded: _Red? Who have you been making out with, woman?! Come over tonight...pizza and wine..oh and of course you can meet my mini me_

As I run I smile, the wind slapping my face. I can't think of the fact I have to be professional with her on a TV set or the fact that I'm...nope, not going there. I'm just going to go eat pizza and drink some wine and watch kid shows tonight...nothing else...

**~Teri's POV~**

I wake up to my phone buzzing and read her text. I smile and pictures of last night flash in my mind. Her moaning...whimpering... tugging at my shirt... her smile... the smell of her perfume. I snap out of it and text her back inviting her over tonight. In my head I feel it's a safe plan. My son is with his dad for the weekend, but I will still have Bayley. So having her over for pizza and a movie seems safe with a kid around. We can behave and get to know each other more. After I send the text I lay in bed a few minutes thinking of everything. I wonder if we would have ever met without this show. I think about how it will be on set, and if we will be able to stay professional and not to mention the fact that she is married. The thought makes my stomach churn, and I get up and run to the bathroom as I get sick.

I look in the mirror after, and I run my finger over the mark she left over my tattoo last night. I decide to push all the negative thoughts out of my mind. I want to just spend time with her and get to know her more. No pressure and no expectations. I get Bayley up and start to cook breakfast. She has requested pancakes and bacon today which is her favorite. She sits in the living room watching cartoons as I cook. We sit and eat then watch cartoons before getting ready to run some errands.

It's mid afternoon and I'm at the grocery store and decide to text her again: _Any preference on wine tonight? Red like the lipstick you claim is on your collar? ;) _I get a reply almost immediately: _Red sounds great! What time should I be there? And send me your address. _

I tell her to be over about 7 and send her my address. That gives me enough time to get home, shower and get ready.

By 6:30 I'm ready and pacing around the house. Bayley has been playing in her room, and I've ordered some pizza. I'm nervous. Fuck, why am I so nervous? I keep repeating in my head... No expectations... Just let it flow. The pizza arrives and I tell Bayley to wash up so we can eat once she gets here. The doorbell rings, and my heart races as Bayley runs to the door.

**~Sherri's POV~ **

_So incredibly nervous...what if she's asking me over to say it was a mistake? What if I get there and she is just nice, like a nice aunt at Christmas time, one you only see once a year? _All of these crazy thoughts are swirling around in my head as I step on her porch and ring the doorbell. A small blonde baby doll opens the door and squeals, "Mommy! Your wife is here!" Without thinking I scoop her up in my arms and plant a tiny kiss on her cheek, "Well, hi there, baby doll!" She flashes the same grey blue eyes at me, and she reaches out to touch my curls.

"Hey, my love!" Teri exclaims as she rounds the corner with two glasses of wine. "Bayley, go put your movie in. We'll be in in a second." She scurries to the den, and Teri leans in and mumbles against my cheek, "Hot mama!" I can instantly feel the goosebumps tingle my skin as I take a glass from her. She places her hand in the small of my back and moans softly, "You make my body go crazy, you know that?" I blush and giggle softly as I wrinkle my nose, "You really are blunt, aren't you!"

We settle in the den, pizza in one hand, wine in the next while Monsters, Inc starts. Bayley is on the floor in front of us as she shuts the light out, and I realize how I'm really not that hungry. I'm very aware of how close she is to me on the couch as I swing my legs to the side and our arms brush. This is the same song and dance from last night, only we have the privacy of the darkness surrounding us and an eager 5 year old who won't stop talking. I laugh softly as Teri tells Bayley it is now quiet time or the movie is going off.

She leans in and whispers softly in my ear, "Don't you laugh when I'm correcting my child." This makes me laugh even more, and I feel her pulling a blanket down to cover us. She grabs my arm and pulls me close as she whispers, "Get over here where I can keep my eye on you.." _Ahhhh, she's slick! I'm on to you!_ I think as I feel her hand slide over to my bent knee under the knit afghan. I moan very softly, and I know she hears because she is nuzzling against my neck and blowing in my ear. My heart races that familiar race once again as my brain begins to grow fuzzy and my breathing erratic...so what! I'm gonna go with it...

**~Teri's POV~**

As soon as I see her all my rational thoughts go out the window. It's as if she has cast some type of spell on me. She is so easy to tease, and she seems to be enjoying it as much as I am. I thought with Bayley here we would behave, but I quickly find out my body has a mind of its own as I start rubbing her leg and blowing on her neck. She sits on the couch softly moaning, but only loud enough so that I can hear. I can only make out her soft face from the light of the TV. About halfway through the movie I can't take it. I lean over and whisper in her ear "I'm getting more wine... I may need some help." I then get up and head into the kitchen. I feel her following me, and when we reach the kitchen I turn to look at her as I lean against the counter.

She asks me if I'm ok, and I nod as I whisper, "Come here.." She walks slowly towards me and stands mere inches from my body. My hands run down her arms, and I take both her hands pulling her closer, slowly as I smile and our lips meet softly. I'm clearly not the only one fighting these urges because as soon as I kiss her she grips the back of my neck and kisses me harder instantly thrusting her tongue in my mouth and heating up the kiss. I moan softly as I grip her hips, and we kiss like this for a minute. I pull back for air, and we rest our foreheads on each other breathing heavily. "Soon," I promise her as I kiss her softly then turn around to continue to pour us 2 glasses of wine.

We make our way back to the couch and sip our wine. At this point Bayley is half asleep on the floor and I know once the movie goes off I can take her to bed. I pull the blanket over Sherri, and I again and I put my arm around her. To my surprise she snuggles up to me, wrapping one arm around my stomach and laying her head on my shoulder. Her hand runs under my tank and softly caresses my abs which makes me whimper softly. _Oh God.. What she does to me. _Soon the movie is over and I pick up Bayley and wink at Sherri, "I'll be back.. Don't go anywhere." I then head upstairs to put Bayley to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**PART THREE**

**~Sherri's POV~~**

Another glass of wine sounds like a good idea as I wait patiently for Teri to return from putting Bayley to bed. I pour myself a rather generous glass then find my way around the family room stopping to pause by the fireplace. My eyes are drawn to all of the pictures she has placed strategically across the mantle. Of course, I find myself smiling as I see her focal point is her kids. I'm glancing at a picture of her and Bayley as she re-enters the room. "Whatcha doin, love?" she asks as she walks up behind me and runs her hand over my lower back. I blush and place the picture back where it belongs, "Just admiring your many pics of you and your kids." She kisses the back of my neck softly, "Mmmm, well, come and sit by me, yes?" I follow her back to the couch as she grabs her glass and refills her own wine.

I look at her and break the silence, "So, tell me something about yourself." She smiles softly as her nose twitches, "What do you want to know?" I lean in and kiss the tattoo on her arm ever so softly and whisper, "Anything, everything…" She moans softly, "Well, you must know by now I love wine and pizza." I kiss up to the small strap from her tank top as I continue, "What else?" Goosebumps form across her soft skin, and she whimpers, "I..I love sunsets...on the beach.." I decide to kick it up a notch. Who knows where my bravery has kicked in, but I am not normally this free and open as I straddle her waist and place my hand softly on the side of her neck. I lean in and kiss softly as I softly moan, "How many times have you slept with a woman?" I can feel the affect I have on her as she seem speechless, soft moans vibrating in her throat. She manages to clear her throat before responding, "Ummmm, it was a…. long time ago..two...maybe three…" I press my body against hers and whisper in her ear, "Ask me anything you want…" I feel her strong hands grip both of my arms as she pulls me back to look me in the eyes. We sit like this briefly and she asks, "How many for you? Girls, I mean?" My lips curl in and I laugh softly. I brush my long fingers down her face and whisper, "You're my first...I...I normally don't...do this."

Her hands run down my back, and she grips my ass firmly before continuing, "Ya? I'm your first, huh? Are you scared?" My breathing becomes labored by now because she is running her hands up my bare thigh under my skirt. She squeezes my thighs waiting for my answer. Her blue eyes challenge me, dare me, even to say yes, but oddly enough I am not afraid. She has made me feel safe and secure, and in this moment, I don't care about anyone or anything else. I reach up to grab the back of her neck and kiss her roughly. The way she responds is enough to drive anyone insane in my opinion, as I feel her tugging on my clothes. Our soft moans fill the room as I tangle my fingers in her blonde curls and she scratches up my bare back under my blouse.

**~Teri's POV~**

The second she kisses me all my thoughts go out the window. I'm suddenly focused on one thing and one thing only... Pleasing her. I kiss her back with just as much intensity as I scratch her back. I find myself breathing heavily as we kiss roughly and grab for whatever skin we can touch. Soon she breaks for air, and I kiss down her neck as she whimpers. I whisper against her neck as my tongue runs circles on her pulse point. "You didn't answer me... Are you scared?" She moans and grips my biceps nearly digging her nails in my skin as I hear her whisper, "Fuck...no!"

I smile softly and slide my hands up her skirt and scratch against her thighs. She starts to slowly grind her hips, and I know she is dying for more and to be honest so am I. But I won't make this quick. This isn't like last night. No, tonight we have all the time in the world, and I want to savor this... Savor her... Every inch of her. I moan in her ear and suck on her earlobe. I hear her soft moans then I whisper softly "Why me? If... I'm the first?" She whimpers softly and barely speaks "sexy...sweet"

I start to unbutton her blouse. I've now taken control and have slowed down some. I kiss down her neck to between her breasts, and she leans back. With every button I undo, my tongue follows as I trail down her chest. She tangles her hands in my blond curls which seems to be her favorite place. I feel her moans vibrating in her chest as I kiss along the edge of her bra.

I lift my head, and look in her eyes. She meets my gaze, and I take a few breaths as we hold the stare. My jaw clenches and I whisper, "Will you come to bed with me?" I ask this because maybe this is just fun for her. Maybe it's more of a making out or fucking on the couch thing. But to me..this is quickly becoming more. I want her...all of her...even if it is just one night. My heart pounds in my chest as we look into each other's eyes. I try to convey the reasoning behind my question as we breathe heavily, and I wait for her answer.

**~Sherri's POV~**

My heart feels like it will stop as she asks me to bed...my body is already trembling from the intensity of it all, but I had thought about this moment the whole time I was getting ready earlier today. I prepared for this, even going to the point of shaving and rubbing lotion all over my skin, to make myself soft and smooth. I stare into her eyes and nod my head firmly and I respond, "Yes, this is what I want...too." She seems surprised as if she didn't expect me to be so open and honest. It's easier for me to communicate with her as she makes me feel so comfortable in my own skin.

I stand and grab our empty glasses to bring to the kitchen, but she places her hand on my wrist, "No, they'll be there in the morning. Let's go to bed." She holds out her hand, and I link our fingers as I follow her up the steps and make a right towards her room. She motions to the left as she whispers, "Bayley's room is that way." We enter her room, and I see it's as beautiful as her. She has a tasteful way of decorating, and I gasp softly. She turns to look at me as she closes her door and locks it. "You ok?" I smile, "Of course...your room! Your house, even...I love how you decorate." She blushes softly as her nose twitches, something I have begun to notice she does when she feels uncomfortable, "If I wasn't an actress, I'd be a home decorator..."

She heads over to different sets of candles around her room and lights them before turning on soft jazz. My face grows warm as I sit on the edge of her bed, and I realize this is not a quick late night fuck...this has become more overnight. I knew in my mind it had, but I was still overcome with this feeling...could it be...I'm falling for her? As she walks over to me in the candlelight she removes her tank top revealing her black bra and she tells me to get undressed. I stand slowly and we keep eye contact as we slowly undress in front of each other. She is naked before me as my fingers shake and struggle to unzip my skirt. She walks up to me and helps me as she whispers, "I thought you weren't scared..." She winks as she says this and I can feel myself relax. Soft moans escape her lips as she is just about against me and she yanks down my skirt and follows with my panties. I hadn't noticed before, but I'm slightly taller than her which gives her quite the advantage of grabbing my ass which I've noticed she loves doing. I feel her lips meet my shoulder and trail along my collarbone as she begins to worship my body. Her hands travel from my ass and up my back as her tongue runs up my throat. I'm lost in her right now as my eyes flutter closed and I tilt my head. I place my hands on her hips and hold her tightly as her hands run up and down my sides and then travel to grip both of my breasts as she becomes intense then, desperate, full of hunger as she moans, "Your body...ohhhh god...I'm going to rock your world.." I whimper loudly as she pushes me on the bed and commands me to lay down. The next moments become part of a movie as I'm taken to another place, one where I've never been in my life, yet wish to revisit for the rest of my life because if this is ecstasy, then I will never let it go.

**~Teri's POV~**

She lays back on the bed and crawls to the top. I kneel on the bed and start from her right knee and kiss up her body. She shivers beneath me. I wonder how long it's been since someone worshipped her like this. How long it's been since she's been loved. Is that what this is... Love? I moan as I reach her hip bone and lightly suck on it, wishing more than anything that I could place my mark here. That I could stake my claim like she did me. But I know I can't so I keep moving. My tongue travels up the center of her abs as I hear her gasp loudly and her stomach trembles. Finally my tongue runs circles around her hard nipple. At this she grabs at my hair again tangling her fingers in it and pulling slightly as she moans, "Fuck.. Teri.." The way she moans my name makes my stomach flutter.

My lips crash against hers in a heated kiss, and I position myself between her legs. I start to slowly grind my hips with hers as her hands run down my back. They push on my lower back almost begging me to thrust my hips harder into hers. My mind goes fuzzy, and I know at this point I have to touch her. The desire to please her is so great at this point, I can't prolong it. I slide my hand between us and look in her eyes as I start to rub her. Her eyes are closed and she moans and grips my back, and I whisper, "Look at me..." It takes a moment, but she opens her eyes and looks into mine as I delve 3 fingers deep into her.

She moans loudly and whimpers, "Oh God... oh God.." over and over, and I memorize it and how it sounds never wanting to forget that sexy voice. I use my hips to thrust my fingers in and out. I could kiss her neck or her lips like I did last night but I want to see her this time. This beautiful women that I'm so clearly obviously falling for. I want to see her gasp and moan at what I'm doing to her. So I watch her. I watch how she tilts her head back with each deep thrust. I watch how moans softly roll out of her mouth. I watch her eyebrows slightly furrow. I watch a small vein on the side of her neck pulse with every rapid heartbeat. I memorize these things because these small things matter.

I curl my fingers hitting that spot I hit last night and her fingernails dig into my back as she arches off the bed. I whisper to her, "Baby...cum for me.." As I say this her eyes close, and she takes a breath in and holds it for a few seconds before her body starts to shake and she cums hard beneath me.

**~Sherri's POV~ **

I can feel how incredibly wet she just made me as my body calms beneath her. She is just as gentle as last night as she holds me, squeezing me as my body trembles in her arms causing the orgasm to travel throughout my body something I've never felt in my entire life. I whimper and try to settle my breathing as she kisses my neck softly up to my lips and breathes _shhhh..._once again. Her gentleness is enough to make me go over the edge once again...either that or I haven't finished but it's unreal what is happening in this moment.

Our lips meet and tongues dance against each other as we kiss softly, but I grab the back of her neck again as I feel desperate to make love back to her. I whimper and moan into her mouth as I claw at her back and our bodies roll over with ease and I find myself in control pressing down on her soft body. We kiss frantically now as I scratch over her skin and grind my hips against her...I move to grind on her thigh as my fingers open her folds and begin to swirl in her wetness. She seems shocked once again as she looks up at me and mumbles, "Ohhh fuck, Sherri..." I tilt my head and moan as I grind down on her thigh then lean in as I thrust two fingers deep into her. I moan, "Feel...so good...god!" I bite down on her nipples as I thrust deep and hard grinding my clit into her thigh. I moan and whimper as I devour her, sucking, licking, biting and kissing where my mouth lands. I curl my fingers like I felt her do to me and she grabs a pillow to moan loudly into and muffle her cries. I must be driving her wild because she grips a handful of my hair and shoves her hips up against my hand right before I feel her walls tighten sucking in my fingers. The feeling is exhilarating as I thrust a few more times and pull out and hold her shaking body. I hear her gasps and moans in my ear as she squeezes me back then drops the phrase to threatens to suck the air right out of my lungs..."Ohhh fuck, Sherri...I'm falling for you..."

**~Teri's POV~**

Before I know it the words fly out of my mouth. I shut my eyes terrified to see her reaction. She just gave my the best orgasm of my life, and somehow the intensity of my feelings and my bluntness have got the better of me, and I blurt it out as if it's no big deal. I hear her breathing heavily in my ear a moment before she softly whispers, "Me...too." I open my eyes and cup her cheeks making her look at me. "Don't.. Say that if you don't mean it." I tell her. She softly shakes her head and whispers back, "I do..mean it". I bring my lips up to hers and kiss her softly.

We stay like this for several minutes just kissing and savoring this moment. I then hear her stomach growl and we both giggle as I poke her stomach. "Why don't I go get the pizza and we can eat up here?" She gets a huge grin on her face which melts my heart. I kiss her cheek softly and get up and throw on my robe as I head downstairs to get the pizza. My mind races with thoughts of what just happend. How will we be able to work together? I wonder if she wants more or if we will cut this off? Will we sneak around on set? I have so many questions.

I get the pizza and grab a couple waters then head back upstairs. I come into the bedroom and see her sitting up against the headboard under the covers. I smile "Fuck...I could get used to that." She laughs softly, "Used to what?" I set the pizza down on the bed as I get under the covers beside her. "A gorgeous naked woman in my bed," I reply as I nuzzle her neck and she play slaps me. I giggle and open the pizza box as I grab a slice and hold it up for her to take a bite. Right as she leans in I pull it back and eat it myself and giggle. She slaps my arm and laughs, "You are such a tease!" I wink at her. My bluntness once again comes out as whisper "So...tell me.. What do you want this to be?"

**~Sherri's POV~**

As I nibble on my pizza my heart and mind race. She places her hand on my arm and continues when I don't answer right away, "Listen, you know I speak my mind...I'm not trying to pressure you, love...I...I understand the entire situation here." I finish my slice then speak softly, "I hadn't thought...that far ahead. I guess I was just thinking about tonight only. I'm so sorry."

I can tell she feels badly, "Love, I..." She closes the pizza box and sets it on the chair near her and grabs me pulling me to her. I feel her hand brush my hair back, and she mumbles against my cheek, "Don't worry about it for now. You're right...tonight it's just us. Tomorrow we can talk." I nuzzle my face into her neck and breathe her in...she's right, we do need to talk, but I feel relief that it doesn't have to be now after we both have had the best sex of our lives. It's kind of hard to make a good decision when such intense emotions are involved. She pulls us both under the covers as she proceeds to make love to me once again, memorizing my curves, tasting my sweetness, making me feel as if it's just me and her left on the planet and no one else exists. We make love into the wee hours of the morning stopping to sneak bites of pizza and finish the bottle of wine in between our love making sessions. Around 4 AM, she looks at the clock and laughs softly, "Baby, we need sleep..." I moan and nuzzle up against her body which fits perfectly like a puzzle piece, my hair across her chest and she plays with my curls as we both fall into the a deep sleep.


End file.
